United States National Guard/Bio
The US National Guard is a reserved military force which also functions as a state-level militia. The National Guard composed of the Army National Guard and the Air National Guard. The sub-component are part of the US Army and the US Air Force, respectively. Each state has its own division of units and stands a the first line of defense if the United States is to be invaded. Under the Militia Act of 1903, state militias were united to form the National Guard. Guardsmen have been deployed into countless wars including World War I, World War II, the Yugoslav Wars, and Operation Desert Storm. The National Guard also operates as a source of aid, providing help in states or neighboring nations that have been affected by natural disasters. __TOC__ Battle vs. Red Army (by Omnicube1) No battle written. WINNER: US NATIONAL GUARD Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Both sides had great rifles and near-equal training. What tipped this battle in the National Guard's favor was having better Snipers and Sidearms. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Russian Ground Forces (by Redkite) US National Guard – Russian Ground Forces In a war ravaged suburb neighbourhood in America, inside the house, a US National Guard Captain, a sniper and 10 riflemen relax and settle in as a rifleman with a radio attempts to contact command and the Captain and others plot their next move on a map placed on the house’s kitchen table, the sniper watches the road in a window upstairs. Down the road at the start of the neighbourhood, a Russian Ground Forces Team leader, his marksman and 10 rifleman walk down the road alert for contact as they attempt to return to their F.O.B, the American sniper spots the group and whispers to a rifleman, “Contact, Contact, 10 plus foot mobiles, tell the Captain”, the rifleman walks down the stairs quickly and into the kitchen and interrupts the Captain’s work. “Sir, snipers spotted 10 plus foot mobiles, looks like Russians”, “The Captain looks up, “Everyone to arms, find windows and holes and wait for my call”, All the riflemen grab their M4A1’s and M16A4’s and move to select holes and windows throughout the house, the Captain and 2 riflemen move the kitchen window at the front of the house , 2 move to the front living room window, 2 move to upstairs windows in a bedroom and 4 Rifleman move to the front door of the house and stand by to storm out and engage the enemy. The American sniper watches the Russian marksman but the marksman see’s a glimpse of light from the sniper’s scope and whispers “Контакт, американскийснайперв этом доме, что оннаблюдает за нами..” to the Russian team leader, the team leader also spots the glimpse of light and mutters “Каждыйв этот дом, чтобынашисейчас, у нас естьконтакт, быстро!”, the Russian suddenly turn right into a house and the American sniper chooses to fire, he hits the final Russian entering the house before he loses sight of the group, the round strikes the Russian in the chest and he collapses back 12-11. “быстро!”, the team leader shouts, the Russians break into a run and rush into the house before securing it, an empty house separates the two groups from each other and the all identical houses in the neighbourhood. “Sniper! Hold your god damn fire! They know our location!”, the Captain shouts, “They’re in the next house after this one on our right sir!”, he replies. “Crap! You two and you four at the front door, with me!” the group of 6 exit the house and move toward the Russian’s house, they pass the empty house separating the two occupied buildings in a line and enter the front garden of the Russian’s house, however, as they do, 3 Russians in the front living room spot them approaching the house and move to the window and open fire, they hit the American behind the Captain 11-11 and the 5 remaining Americans return fire, hitting a Russian rifleman 11-10, “Get to cover!”, the Captain shouts, the Americans run toward the front of the house and take cover against the building so the Russians cannot hit them, an American pulls out a M67 grenade and throws it through the window, it explodes muffling the screams of the 2 Russians 11-9, alerted by this, the Russian team leader orders 4 to go and look outside the front door, as 1 Russian opens the front door, he sees an American looking through the window from outside and fires hitting him in the back 10-9, the other American turns to this and return fire hitting the Russian at the front door 10-8, now aware that there that the sniper was correct, the Captains radios all the remaining riflemen in the house, “Go out the back door of the house and storm the Russian house from their yard”, the 5 riflemen leave the house through the back door and one by one climb over the back yard fence before approaching the Russian house. The Captain and another rifleman form at the door while 2 American rifleman climb through the window into the front living room, they stack up at the door that leads into the hall way of the house where 3 Russians watch the front door anxiously, the American opens the door and startles a Russian rifleman, he sprays frantically mowing down the American 9-8 while the other took cover by the wall next to the door, seizing the opportunity, the Captain mutters “Go, go”, the American rifleman kicks open the front door and fires at the riflemen looking at the front living room door, cutting down two 9-6 but the last Russian turns and fires hitting him, he falls back dead 8-6 and the Captain storms through to meet the other American whom stormed through the door into the hall way and hits the remaining Russian with the rifle butt of his M16A4 knocking the Russian to the floor before then shooting him 8-5. The American Captain and rifleman gather at the door in the hallway leading into the kitchen, inside are the remaining Russians, the American rifleman prepare to kick open the door, but as he does, it opens slightly and a RGO Hand Grenade with no pin rolls through, under the legs of the American Rifleman, “FRAG!”,the Captain cries as he sprints out of the front door, closely followed by his rifleman, however as they reach the door, the grenade explodes killing the Rifleman 7-5 and knocking the Captain unconscious. Now hearing the explosion the 5 American rifleman walk quickly in a line along the yard of the empty house separating the two, however as they approach the fence because the Russian’s yard, the Russian marksman sees them from upstairs and leans out of the window and fires, the bullet hits the 2nd American in the line in his neck, he grabs it and chokes violently before collapsing 6-5, “Sniper! Get to cover!”, the rifleman at the front the line shouts, in response to this the American riflemen run to cover against the fence and stay away from the many holes in damaged fence, however the 3 remaining Russian rifleman hear the American and storm outside and fire at the fence, the American’s return fire through the holes in the fence. In the crossfire, a Russian rifleman sprays a hits an American rifleman through the fence, he falls down dead 5-5. Realising the American riflemen need help, the sniper leaves the house and comes out to the back yard, the aim’s down his scope and waits for the Russian marksman to lean out again, as he does the Sniper lines up his head but the Marksman see’s the American and duck’s back into cover just as the American sniper fires, the bullet zooms past the window, the Russian marksman leans out again and lines up the sniper but the American reloads his bolt and fires, the bullet hits the marksman in the head 5-4 and he falls out of the window into the yard near the Russian riflemen. As the yard shootout continues, the Russian team leader abandons his map work to get out of the area and joins his riflemen, as he does, an American rifleman leans out and fires through a hole in the fence, he fires several shots of his M4A1 and they successfully hit a Russian rifleman whom falls back overwhelmed by the bullets 5-3, in retaliation to this a Russian rifleman pulls out a RGO Hand Grenade and throws over the fence, it lands behind one of the American riflemen behind cover and explodes killing him 4-3, knocking the other two Americans back and blasting a hole in the fence where he stood, the Russian team leader and his riflemen walk through the hole and into the yard of the empty house where the two remaining American lay stunned, as the team leader draws his MP-443 to execute the Americans, one of his riflemen is hit in the head 4-2 by a sniper round from the American sniper, he re-bolts his rifle and slips back and puts the barrel through a hole in the fence and lines up the Team Leader’s head, however the Team Leader begins spray wildly at the fence with his pistol and the other rifleman joins him in this, the sniper attempts to take cover but he is hit in the shoulder then head 3-2, the team leader turns back and shoots the first American rifleman in the head 2-2 then the other 1-2, his MP-443 slide locks back and as the Team Leader gets out his next magazine to reload his pistol suddenly a stunned and wounded American Captain appears through the fence, he fires his M9 wildly hitting the Russian Rifleman in the back 1-1, he aims his M9 at the Team Leader but he sprints at the Captain and punches him in the face making the Captain drop his M9, the Captain retaliates by grabbing the Team Leaders other arm as he attempts to swing again, he pulls the Team Leader arm toward him and swings at the Team Leader in the process, chipping him in the jaw and knocking him to floor, the team leader attempts to reach for the M9 on the floor but the Captain picks it up and fires the pistol, hitting the Russian team leader in the head, 1-0 the American Captain staggers back, shocked by the events that have just happened and begins to mourn for the loss of his comrades and friends. WINNER: US NATIONAL GUARD Expert's Opinion US National Guard are the winner, they have been outvoted my the Russian Ground Troops due to their better weaponary and the crucial fact that the Russians are attacking them on their homeland where they most likely trained, this was a close match and hand grenades at the right times played a crucial moment with both sides but in the end, the US National Guard took this by a thin chance. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios